


Mint and Cherries

by jeolchin612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolchin612/pseuds/jeolchin612
Summary: Baekhyun received birthday greetings from everyone. Except from one person.





	Mint and Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted minutes before Baekhyun's birthday ends... But I was busy watching second season of Good Morning Call 

Baekhyun posted a picture on his Instagram account after receiving lots of greetings for his birthday. He was delighted that the fans all over the world really waited and stayed up late just to greet him at exactly 12 midnight.

  
He closed his Instagram account and headed to the bathroom, so he can clean up and prepare to sleep. On the eve of his birthday, he rehearsed all day for the upcoming concert tour of CBX in Japan. He was really tired and just wanted to have a nice sleep.

  
After cleaning himself up and changing comfortable clothes, he went out of the bathroom and headed to his bed. He saw his phone vibrated for a moment, signaling that someone messaged him. He took his phone and sat at the corner of the bed. He opened the group chat where his members and manager are there as well.

찬열  
Baekhyunie, Saengil chukhahanda!

가이  
Saengil chukhahae hyung!

준면형  
Saengil chukhahamnida Baekhyunie! Have some rest~

종대  
Baekhyunie~ Saengil chukhahae~

민석형  
Saengil chukhahae Baekhyun! We can rest for today~ Sleep and eat a lot, oke?

매니저님  
Baekhyun! Saengil chukhahae~

경자야  
Saengil chukhahae, Baekhyunie.

레이형  
Baekhyunie! Saengil chukhahae~ Hyung misses you.

종대  
Lay hyung! We miss you~

레이형  
I miss you all too~

Baekhyun smiled after reading the greetings from his bandmates. They really stayed up late as well just to greet him on his special day. But, someone is still missing. Oh Sehun.

  
Baekhyun never received a message from Sehun tonight. Usually, the maknae is always the first one who greets him happy birthday before anyone does, but now, even a blank message there was none. _Maybe he’s asleep?_ Baekhyun asked to himself.

  
He waited for 15 minutes, but there was still no message coming from him. He lay down to his bed and decided to thank his bandmates and his manager for greeting him.

백현  
Kamsahamnida~  
I’ll try to see you all later.  
But I am really tired.  
I just want to stay here and sleep all day.

준명형  
No worries. Just sleep and eat.  
It’s okay if we’re not going to celebrate your birthday later.  
What more important is for you to rest.  
We can just celebrate it next week.  
Are you all agreeing to me guys?

졍자야  
It’s fine with me.

종대  
Same. We still need to rest as well.

민석형  
Ne. My body aches so bad right now. I bet Baekhyun and Jongdae too.

찬열  
That’s okay with me! I’m still here in the US so maybe when I come back we can celebrate

카이  
As long as Hyung rests well, I’m fine with everything.

백현  
Aww. That’s so sweet~  
Jeongmal kamsahamnida

레이형  
How I wish I can be with you guys.

준면형  
We miss you Lay! We’ll call you when we celebrate Baekhyun’s birthday.

레이형  
I’ll wait for it.

백현  
I miss you hyung!  
Thank you so much guys.  
I need to sleep now. I’m really tired.

카이  
Oke. Goodnight hyung! I’ll sleep now too.  
Goodnight everyone!

  
Baekhyun locked his phone and put it on the table. He adjusted his pillow and made himself comfortable. As he was going to sleep, his doorbell rang a few times.

  
“Who could that be? It’s already late…” Baekhyun muttered to himself. He got up from his bed and headed towards the entrance. He looked at the monitor to see who was on the outside. His eyes flew wide. “Sehun?” He instantly opened the door to see the maknae standing in front, carrying a cake.

  
“Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida saranghae Baekyhun hyung, saengil chukhahamnida~” Sehun sang, still holding the cake with a candle on top. He smiled at his hyung who was still in shock. “I’m sorry. I was supposed to be the one to greet you before anyone does, but I was tired the whole day and I dozed off. Luckily, I woke up and bought a cake instead.”

  
Baekhyun felt like his heart was going to explode. Seeing the maknae doing some effort after knowing that he failed on greeting him first made his heart swell for him. He smiled sweetly and tiptoed, patted Sehun’s hair. “It’s okay. You really don’t have to do this. But I’m really happy. Thank you, Sehunnie.”

  
“I’ll do anything for my Baekhyun hyung.” He smiled.

  
“Let’s go inside. It’s late.” Baekhyun said. They entered his house and closed the door. Sehun headed to the living room while Baekhyun headed to the kitchen to get a knife and plates for them.

  
“Are you filming the whole day?” Baekhyun asked while cutting the cake.

  
“Ne. It was so tiring. But I enjoyed it a lot.” Sehun smiled. Baekhyun looked at him and smiled as well.

  
“I knew you were. I’m happy for you.” Baekhyun said. He put a slice of cake on the plate and gave it to Sehun.

  
“Thank you, hyung. I knew you will always be my cheerleader.”

  
“Anything for my Sehunnie.”

  
They ate the cake in silence. Once they have finished, Baekhyun took the plates and headed back to kitchen to wash them. Sehun followed afterwards. He put the cake to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water. After Baekhyun finished washing, Sehun handed him a bottled of water as well.

  
“It’s late now. You can sleep here. I still have the clothes you wore the last time you were here.” Baekhyun said. “Do you have filming later?”

  
“None. They said I can rest later. Can I stay the whole day with you hyung?”

  
Baekhyun looked at Sehun, a little shocked from what he heard. Sehun was still looking at him with his pleading eyes. _You can stay here forever, as long as you want._ Baekhyun said to himself. He smiled at his maknae sweetly. “Of course! You can stay here all day.”

  
“Great! Thank you, hyung.” Sehun instantly hugged Baekhyun who was caught off guard.  
“Now now. Let’s go to bed and sleep. Change your clothes now.” Baekhyun chuckled a little bit, patted Sehun’s butt and headed to the bedroom.

While Sehun was changing in the bathroom, Baekhyun reached his phone and messaged someone.

  
백현  
Kyungjaya~ Are you still awake?

Not so long before Kyungsoo replied to his message.

경자야  
Ne. Anything happened?

백현  
Ne. Sehun’s here.

경자야  
Oh…

백현  
Ne. Oh.

경자야  
Are you okay?

백현  
I feel like dying.  
He’s gonna stay here to sleep.  
He asked me if he can stay here the all day.  
I mean  
Yes that’s awesome  
Sehun will spend all day with me  
ALL DAY  
AND IT’S MY BIRTHDAY  
I WANNA JUMP AND SCREAM RIGHT NOW  
BUT NO  
SEHUN’S GONNA THINK I’M WEIRD  
SO NO.

경자야  
I can sense the intensity there, Baek.  
But…  
Don’t you think this is the right time to confess?  
You have him all day.  
You have every chance now.  
Sehun decided to be with you today.  
I think he likes you, too.

백현  
Of course he likes me.  
Well.  
EVERYONE LIKES ME.  
That’s the point.  
He maybe likes me.  
But  
Do you think he likes me the way I do to him?  
I guess not.  
He looks at me as a HYUNG.

경자야  
*sigh*  
We’ll never know unless you try.

백현  
And then what?  
If he doesn’t like me we’ll be awkward as hell.  
I don’t want that to happen.  
I’d rather die keeping this inside  
Than losing him forever.

경자야  
But what if he likes you, too?  
Don’t be too pessimistic, Baek.  
Where’s that Baekhyun I knew?  
The Baekhyun who is optimistic  
The Baekhyun who shines so bright  
Where is my best friend?  
Whatever happens, I will always be here for you.  
Okay?

백현  
Oh my God Kyungsoo.  
You’re making me cry  
Stop that.  
Thank you so much.  
I love you, Soo Soo.

경자야  
And I love you, too.  
Now.  
Just be brave.  
Everything will be just fine.

백현  
Arasseo.  
Thank you Soo.  
I need to go now. Jaljayo

Baekhyun locked his phone after hearing the door from the bathroom. He adjusted himself on the left side of the bed, looking at Sehun who was busy drying his hair. Sehun looked at him and stopped what he was doing.

  
“Is there anything wrong, hyung?” Sehun asked.

  
“Ah. Nothing.” Baekhyun said while shaking his head.

  
Sehun went to the right side of the bed and sat on it. He arranged the pillows and patted the bed before laying down. He turned sideways, facing Baekhyun and looked at him.

  
“Is there something wrong, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun asked. Both of them chuckled after saying the same question Sehun said earlier.

  
“Nothing.” Sehun smiled as he shaked his head. He kept on looking at Baekhyun’s face.

  
“Sehunnie… I know I’m good looking. Stop staring at me.” Baekhyun was about to flick Sehun’s forehead when the latter caught his hand by surprise. Baekhyun was shocked, looked at the maknae confusedly.

  
“I want to see your face, hyung.” Sehun saw how Baekhyun’s eyes went wide open. He smiled. “When I look at you, I always feel at peace.”

  
“What are you saying, Sehunnie? Stop joking ar-“

  
“I’m serious, hyung.” Sehun cut him off, still holding Baekhyun’s hand. “My whole day was tiresome, but now I saw you. I feel okay again.”

  
Baekhyun’s heart was really beating fast. He didn’t even know what words he was going to say. He just kept quiet while looking at Sehun, who was smiling at him genuinely. He saw how his eyes smile as well, forming a perfect crescent he always loved to see. He was too caught off guard that he couldn’t even smile.

  
“I don’t know what will happen after this… But, Chanyeol hyung is right. I should be brave to say this.  
Don’t you realize that the power of light suits you really well?”

  
“Uhm… They always say that. Even the fans.” Baekhyun hesitantly answered.

  
“You are so vibrant and positive and active. I really remembered the first time you entered the training room. You smiled nervously. But all I can see was your square smile and your face that lighted up the whole room.

  
Then when we knew that we were chosen as EXO members, you did your best to be close to us, since you and Jongdae hyung were the last ones who trained and you barely knew us. I remembered how you took a bath together with the other members just to close that gap between us.

  
Then… I remembered how you were supportive back then when you knew I had this crush with Luhan hyung. You accepted me all the way when I never did. You were there to back me up when I was panicking when he was around.

  
Then… I remembered how Kris hyung left. It shattered all of us in pieces. Then Luhan hyung left… I was devastated, but you were there. Then Tao left… that made me more heartbroken because he was my best friend. I know you were suffering as well. But, you chose to be there for me and cheer me up.  
I remembered when I was starting to doubt myself because I didn’t get much lines from our songs. But you told me to sing some of your parts from ‘Sing for You’ on our concert and the fans cheered for me. I felt so happy that they appreciated my voice. I was so happy when my hyungs smiled at me proudly. I felt so happy seeing you happy.

  
That’s why I really love seeing your face, hyung. Even if you’re annoyed, even if you’re sad, even if you’re mad because you’re hungry, even when you’re concentrating on playing games. Seeing you makes me feel at ease.

  
Seeing you makes me feel happy. Looking at you makes me feel loved.

  
I really love how you look at me with those shining eyes of yours. Especially when I went to the fan sign event. I saw some pictures on the internet. I even saved some. It’s as if you’re in love with me and you’re happy to see me there unexpectedly.” He chuckled.

  
“It’s true though.” Baekhyun said. Sehun stopped chuckling and looked at Baekhyun seriously. “I was happy to see you there. I know you are really busy, but you managed to drop by and surprised us all.” Baekhyun smiled, looking at Sehun. He saw how Sehun’s eyes filled with hope were losing their shine slowly. “It’s true that I love you. It’s true that I am in love with you.”

  
Baekhyun’s voice was almost a whisper but Sehun heard him clearly. His crescent shaped eyes suddenly flew wide open.

  
“My poker-faced Sehunnie. Even if you always have that blank expression on your face, I always see the inside of you. How you are loyal to EXO. How you are loyal to brotherhood. You love us unconditionally. Don’t you know that you’re the glue that sticks us together?

  
Yes, we experienced different hardships. But as long as I am with you, I can face them all. I want to be the shoulder you can lean on because if you got tired on all of this, then who will make us stick together then?  
I have loved you since then. Since the very beginning. You may find it ridiculous, but I do. Others may think I like Chanyeol, or Kyungsoo, or Jongdae… But it’s you that I love the most.

  
I feel so special today. Because the fans greeted me, our brothers greeted me. My family greeted me. But the most special thing is that you are here with me.

  
I was hesitating earlier if I should confess to you. What if… what if you don’t like me back? What will be the outcome after this? But Kyungsoo said that I should go for it because he feels that you like me, too. And he is right. Well, he’s always right anyways.” Baekhyun laughed.

  
Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and embraced him tight. He kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head. He felt Baekhyun smiled. “I love you. I really do.”

  
Baekhyun looked at Sehun’s eyes and smiled. The maknae looked at him and on his lips. He smiled once more and closed his eyes, waited for Sehun to close the gap between them.

  
He felt the soft lips on his. They were hesitant at first, but moved afterwards. Sehun’s lips are moist and addictive. Tasted like mint and cherries. He pulled Sehun closer to him, clinging his arms to the maknae’s nape. Sehun cupped both of his cheeks, then held his waist after. He soon felt that Sehun was holding him closer. They broke from the kiss and hugged each other, feeling contented and happy.

  
“So, Chanyeol knows that you like me huh?” Baekhyun said.

  
“And Kyungsoo hyung knows that you like me as well.” Sehun answered.

  
“Those two. Acting like cupids.” Baekhyun laughed. “Oh wait! Let’s message them then.”

Baekhyun took his phone and made a group chat, invited Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun.

잔열  
So I guess, there’s a good news?

경자야  
What’s up?

세훈  
Kamsahamnida Chanyeol hyung.  
Kamsahamnida Kyungsoo hyung.  
Saranghae~

찬혈  
Awww~ Nado.

경자야  
<3 <3 <3

백현  
I never thought that both of you will play as cupids.  
Anyways.  
Gomawo~  
Me and Sehunnie confessed to each other.  
This is the best birthday gift ever.  
Jeongmal kamsahamnida.

경자야  
Finally…  
I’m getting sick and tired of stolen glances.  
But please.  
Don’t make me feel sick when I see you all lovey-dovey.

찬열  
Aishh Kyungsooyah!  
Don’t be such a party pooper.  
You’re just jealous because finally  
They are together  
And you are still alone

경자야  
Shut up, Park.

세훈  
Why don’t you date?  
Stop this love-hate relationship  
We all know you love each other anyways~

백현  
I agree to that!

경자야  
Stop this nonsense.  
I’ll sleep now.  
I still have shooting tomorrow.

찬열  
It’s morning here so…  
Maybe I’ll just roam around the city  
Can’t wait to see you all next week.  
I’ll be off now. Bye~

세훈  
Oh… arasseo.  
Well, we still have business to do so…  
Maybe we’re gonna stay up late~

찬열  
Wow. Sehunnie.

경자야  
I never thought that you’ll be this eager boy.

백현  
What the hell are you two talking about?  
We’re gonna play Battlegrounds.  
Ugh  
These green-minded people.

찬열  
Oh…

경자야  
Oh…  
Anyways.  
Bye for now.

세훈  
Jaljayo hyung~

찬열  
Goodnight, Soo…

경자야  
<3

백현  
I told you Sehunnie.  
He’s going to send a good night message to Soo.  
And Soo will reply with a heart emoticon.  
So I won the bet.  
Let’s buy bubble tea tomorrow.

세훈  
Fine fine. I LOST.  
Okay. Bubble tea tomorrow~

찬열  
What the…

경자야  
GO TO HELL.  
BOTH OF YOU.

새흔  
>:-) >:-) >:-)

백현  
:P :P :P


End file.
